


Peaceful Afternoon

by shsl-disasters (cottoncandyacey)



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:45:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22975687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cottoncandyacey/pseuds/shsl-disasters
Summary: A breeze rustled the leaves and grass, and he looked away from his book to smile at the blonde that was resting on his chest so peacefully.
Relationships: Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Togami Byakuya
Kudos: 34





	Peaceful Afternoon

**Author's Note:**

> This is disgustingly fluffy but I’m sleepy and in a cuddly mood. Hence the gross amounts of fluff. 
> 
> ...you’re welcome. :)
> 
> [ Written by Fuyuhiko/shsl-disaster-bi on tumblr ]

Oh, to be Fuyuhiko right now. It was the late summer, early fall time of year. When it was warm enough to be outside, but cool enough to be able to stand cuddling outside. 

And that’s what was happening. 

Thank goodness for being out of Hope’s Peak, and thank goodness for having his own home, because he was now allowed to lounge on his home’s patio, in the hammock he and his boyfriend agreed upon, curled up atop the other blonde. 

A cool breeze ruffled his hair, and he cuddled closer to Togami, mumbling softly to himself. Gently, so gently, Togami’s hand touched the space between his shoulders on his back, then slid up his neck and brushed over his hair. Slim fingers slipped into the soft blonde, and gently threaded through the short fluff, making Fuyuhiko settle down again. 

For a few moments, Togami had his book aside, and just pet Fuyuhiko’s hair softly. In that time, Fuyuhiko let his eyes slowly blink shut, and he tightened his grip on Togami’s shirt, rubbing his cheek on his boyfriend’s chest. 

They had a thick, but medium weight, white blanket pulled over them, and Fuyuhiko felt like he was wrapped up in the safest embrace. Togami’s legs pressing to his as he laid between them and on his boyfriend’s stomach and chest, the blanket gently weighing him down while the breeze kissed his face and toyed with his hair. 

It was so serene. 

Togami’s hand left his hair, and Fuyuhiko bit down a whine of protest, allowing Togami to return to reading, resting the book on Fuyuhiko’s shoulder so he wouldn’t have to hold it up. But Fuyuhiko didn’t mind, and Togami knew that. 

Fuyuhiko would have made it clear if he didn’t like it. 

Forcing his eyes back open, Fuyuhiko shifted slightly, feeling Togami lift the book up a little bit off him so he could get comfortable, before he settled down again. He waited a moment to make sure Togami was okay with the slightly modified position, but then Togami set the book back down on his shoulder, and he hummed, shutting his eyes once more. 

There was a little shift on Togami’s part, too, and the hammock started rocking slowly. Smiling to himself, Fuyuhiko had half to mind to joke about Togami trying to make him sleep, but he felt safe, warm, and sleepy, so he didn’t bother, just listening to Togami’s heart as it beat steadily under his ear, and feeling Togami breathe calmly while the hammock rocked him, their quiet peace only disrupted by the occasional car passing, or by the rustle of a page turning in Togami’s book. 

Togami noticed that Fuyuhiko had gone abnormally quiet. Normally, he was making some sort of soft noise, even if he didn’t notice it. Soft hums, sighs, huffs. But no, there was silence, and Fuyuhiko was completely still. 

“Ah,” Togami whispered, and smiled to himself. Fuyuhiko had fallen asleep on his chest, likely rocked to sleep by the steady movement of the hammock. 

A breeze rustled the leaves and grass, and he looked away from his book to smile at the blonde that was resting on his chest so peacefully. 

Carefully, he brushed a hand over Fuyuhiko’s head, earning no response. A smile curled his lips further, then, and he shut his book, managing to slip it onto their porch’s wood without too much noise, and he wrapped his arms around Fuyuhiko, burying one hand into the soft blonde hair, and continuing to rock them asleep as he stared straight up. 

How peaceful, this afternoon was. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.


End file.
